The Highlander Meets an Irish Lass
by Gringle Kirby
Summary: A decendent of the Dark Horseman comes face to face the Four Horsemen. Methos, Richie, and Duncan pairings possible.
1. Chapter 1: Her First Bar

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Highlander, as much as I wish I did. I mean I could own those hot guys who are the heroes of our story, but unfortunately I haven't even met the remarkable actors who play them.

**Her First Bar**

A young woman ran through the rain, trying to find a place to get out of the weather. Finally finding a bar to duck into, she normally avoided bars because she hated the smell of alcohol but… hey it was better than standing out in the pouring rain, soaked to the bone. To her surprise the bar didn't reek of booze, and there was live music. The music wasn't country, but she was open to any type as long as she could understand the words. That's when she realized it was a Blues bar.

The woman was in her early twenties, with shoulder length black hair and shocking green eyes. But what she wore made her appear much younger. She wore a green baseball cap backwards on her head, a black tee, a blue plaid skirt that came down just above her knees, a pair of stockings that came up to her mid-calf, and a pair of black dress shoes. She took of the baseball cap and her coat, heading toward the bathroom, intent on drying herself at least a little bit. When she got in the bathroom she wrung her hair out over the sink. She then turned on the hand dryer and sat under it to dry her hair.

"Well, looks like Joe's got another drowned rat," Richie commented, when he'd seen the young woman come in the door.

"Yeah, but he can't serve her, she don't look much older then seventeen. But she does have your clans taste in color, Macleod," came the witty reply of the oldest immortal, when she walked into the bathroom.

"Methos, I think she might be a little to innocent for someone like me," Duncan replied, with a little less humor.

"Well, you're a Boy Scout, she's a school girl, how much more innocent could it get," Methos teased.

"Don't make me take your head, old man."

"You wouldn't dare," Methos challenge.

"Don't tempt me," came Duncan's cool reply.

Caitlyn D'Arcy, the "drowned rat", emerged from the bathroom, her hair dry and combed and she'd switched her socks with the spares she kept in her purse. She walked to the bar and sat on a barstool, setting her coat and purse on the stool next to her.

"Can I help you, miss?" called the bartender.

"Sure. I'll have a Shirley Temple," Caitlyn said, with a slight accent.

"Where you from? I noticed you had an accent," the bartender asked, delivering her drink.

"Actually right around here. It's just my grandmother wanted me to grow up with my "native tongue", as she called it. She came from Ireland just after she found out I was born and scolded me every time I tried to talk like an American, so the accent stuck," Caitlyn replied.

At the table in the corner where the three men sat, Richie stood up.

"Where are you going?" Duncan asked.

"To introduce myself," Richie replied.

"Well, don't come running back here with your tail between your legs when she rejects you," Methos said.

Richie approached the bar with his drink in hand. He placed the drink on the bar top and motioned to Joe.

"I'll have another," he said, turning to Caitlyn as if just noticing her.

"Wait! Let me guess…You want to tell me your name, ask me what I do for a living, and then seem really interested while asking me my phone number," Caitlyn summed up, while Richie sat their gaping. She had been staring straight-ahead but turned toward Richie when she finished.

"That about right?"

"I g-guess…" Richie stumbled.

"Oh wait, I forgot something. Your buddies over at the table in the corner told you to come do it as a bet," Caitlyn guessed.

"Umm…"

"Don't worry bud, I'll go back to the table with you so you don't lose your bet. So, what _is_ your name?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Richie Ryan," he replied, shaking her hand.

"Well, let's not keep your friends waiting," she said standing up and grabbing her purse and coat. They walked over to the table and Caitlyn pulled a chair from a nearby table.

"Mac, Adam. This is…" Richie started.

_Oh shit! I didn't ask her name._

"Caitlyn D'Arcy," she said, saving Richie from embarrassment and holding out her hand.

"You Scottish?" Methos asked.

"No that's a common misunderstanding. The D'Arcy's originated from Ireland. My ancestor was an earl, but would better be known as The Dark Horseman, a Robin Hood-like person who stole from the rich and gave to the poor and only took what he needed to survive," Caitlyn replied.

"Sounds like you rehearsed it," Duncan said, smiling.

"Well, when you constantly get calls from universities to give a history of the Dark Horseman's life, it's kind of hard not to have a rehearsed speech," she replied, catching the humor.

"You give speeches at universities?" Richie asked.

"Yes and I'd better get going I have to get up at seven in the morning to give my speech in a first period class and it's already ten," She replied.

"Why don't you come by sometime and sit in? I think you'd enjoy it. Well, it's been nice meeting you," she continued handing them a business card for the professor's classroom. Caitlyn stood up grabbing her coat and purse. She waved to them as she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2:A History of the Dark Horseman

Disclaimer: The Dark Horseman and his history don't belong to me, as much as I wish it did, I'd be rich. Connor D'Arcy and any person or history surrounding him belongs to Karen Robards, except Caitlyn D'Arcy she's mine.

**A History of the Dark Horseman**

Duncan Macleod slipped onto an almost full classroom with Richie and Methos right behind him.

"Alright class, settle down. I may not be your professor, but surely I deserve just as much respect," Ms. Caitlyn D'Arcy stated, drawing a cheer from the unruly students, mostly male. Duncan, Richie, and Methos sat down in a few seats that were not taken at the back of the class.

"Let's get started on the history of the Dark Horseman's life, shall we? Who can tell me the name of our hero?" Caitlyn questioned. One of the few girls in the class raised her hand and Caitlyn called on her.

"Connor D'Arcy, the Earl of Iveagh," the girl stated. (A/N: Not sure if I spelled that right.)

"Correct. It seems that someone read her reading assignment, unlike the male population of this class, who seem to find it more interesting to try and stare at my rear end rather than _pay attention_," Caitlyn said. The boys in the class got wide eyed and stayed silent. Duncan smiled, these boys were in for a treat.

"Alright then. We've got Connor D'Arcy, Earl of Iveagh by day and the Dark Horseman by night. Now, when Connor D'Arcy was young, his father had him raised in the Protestant Church so that he could inherit he lands on which Tara the Bright Castle was originally built," She started, when a student raised her hand.

"Why was he raised in the Protestant church," the girl asked. Caitlyn leaned against the desk behind her, placing her hands on it.

"When our hero wasn't even thought of, England ruled that only Protestants could inherit land. They allowed the current people to live out their life in charge of the land and when they died stole it out from under the children's feet. The nemesis of the entire D'Arcy family, Sir Edward, thought he could gain the D'Arcy's land through this little deal, unaware that the former Earl had used the loophole," Caitlyn said and stood, pacing in front of the class.

"Sir Edward lead a resistance against the Earl and killed him. You can bet that he was pretty ticked when he found out about Connor. When Connor was twenty-seven years old, he met a young hotheaded lass with raven hair and a sharp tongue, named Caitlin O'Malley, unknown that she was a female at the time. He met her when the little lass decided to try and steal his purse and offered her a job and a roof over her head, in the servant's barracks, but when he found out that she was female insisted she stay in the main house. In a couple years she grew into a beautiful young woman, drawing attention from anyone in the area who was passing by, especially the two youngest D'Arcy brothers. The two fought constantly about her until Connor solved it all by claiming her, not realizing that he would later marry her. Any questions so far?" Caitlyn said.

"No? Later, after Connor was engaged to marry Caitlin, he went out as the Dark Horseman to steal some jewels. Caitlin followed him, that's when they found out it was a setup. Dragoons chased them across the Irish countryside. Caitlin's horse received a bullet, Connor went back for her but he received a bullet too. He was bleeding and weak when Caitlin fell off the back of his horse, after receiving a mortal bullet wound to the shoulder and she wound up into hands of Sir Edward. Caitlin spent the next few years as a party favor of the knight, while Connor looked for her at first but than suffered a broken heart and stayed in the city most of the time," Caitlyn paused for breath and a boy raised his hand.

"How did she wind up with Sir Edward?"

"Sir Edward was with the group of Dragoons and he was the first to find her. He threatened Caitlin, that if she ever left he'd tell the everyone who the Dark Horseman was," Caitlyn stated, taking a drink from her water bottle. Duncan leaned forward, this was getting interesting.

"Connor finally found Caitlin and tried to get her to run away with him, she refused but during that time became pregnant with his child. Sir Edward found out Connor knew where Caitlin was during a party when he found Caitlin dancing with him and called the constables out after him. Connor was caught and Caitlin tried to kill Sir Edward and escaped. Later, after finding his brothers, Caitlin travel with the Father of the True Church to visit Connor, disguised as a Brother. There she told him of his offspring and they got married right there in the dungeon. Connor was due to hang the next day. When outside the dungeons, Caitlin was attacked and captured by Sir Edward, who'd survived the scissors Caitlin had plunged into his neck. Connor showed defiance, even when he doubted that the plans they had made the night before would work. He stood shoulders straight, head held high, and spoke to his fellow Irishmen in a language that the English had forbid them to speak in public. Anyone want to guess the language?" Caitlyn asked, as the girl from before raised her hand.

"It was the Gaelic, the Irish version of coarse," she answered, confidently.

"My God, our next historian is sitting in front of me. Girl maybe you should be lecturing instead of me," Caitlyn commented. The girl blushed, as Caitlyn smiled at her.

"Connor followed Sir Edward and finally killed him, saving his beloved wife. And then they moved to America when they found out that we'd gained our independence. And that's where the story ends, the greatest love story in my history," Caitlyn finished.

"That wasn't love," spoke a boy from the back, not realizing he'd said I loud enough for her to here.  
"And if it wasn't love that drove Connor to risk his life to get this girl back, then what was it?" Caitlyn asked.

"He wanted to bone her," the boy replied, drawing snickers from the rest of the guys.

"Your telling me that Connor risked his life about five times to get back that lass just so he could _bone_ her, when we know for a fact she was pregnant with his child?"

"Yeah!" he replied, drawing more snickers.

"Ok mister you just earned yourself homework, write me a five page essay about why Connor risked his life to get back a lass he just wanted to _bone. _And I'll make sure you get a grade for it, if it's a good scholarly essay," Caitlyn stated. The boy groaned.

"Class dismissed."

"So, gentlemen what did you think?" Caitlyn asked approaching Duncan, Richie, and Methos.

"Quite interesting," Duncan replied.

"Absolutely fascinating," Richie stated. Methos didn't reply he was too deep in thought.

"So, Mr. Ryan here never fully introduced us," Caitlyn said.

"I'm Duncan Macleod and the silent one is Adam Pierson," he said.

"No wonder he thought I was Scottish," Caitlyn said.

"Well, it's my last class for today and it's 3 P.M. I'm going to head home," She said.

"Want to meet at Joe's later?" Richie asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll bring a couple friends," Caitlyn said. And as they parted ways she waved.


	3. Chapter 3: At Joe's Again

_A/N: This is an AU for a couple of my King Arthur characters. And this is what would happen in 'Comes A Horseman' if my characters were somehow involved. What Sharra's doing about raptors I borrowed from Jurassic Park 3. _

**At Joe's Again**

Caitlyn had called two of her best friends Shea Thomas and Sharra Avelon. Shea was a herpetologist who loved to go out and study the most dangerous snakes in the world, she was currently working on a report about pit vipers. She was of medium height, skinny, and had no muscular build but could pack a powerful punch. Shea had mid-back length black hair with blue highlights, icy blue eyes, and was fond of wearing specially made vampire fangs that clip to your teeth. When she arrived at Caitlyn's apartment building she was wearing a dark blue tee, a red plaid skirt, and a pair of hiking shoes with white socks.

Sharra was a paleontologist, currently working on a report of a raptor's highly developed communication system. She was average height, skinny, with slight muscular build for she had taken martial arts. Sharra had shoulder length brown hair with orange highlights, lancing gray eyes, and often times wore the same kind of vampire teeth as Shea so she wasn't the only one who wore them. When she arrived she was wearing a black tee with a blue dragon the front, a green plaid skirt over black pants (she hates wearing skirts alone unless she was working), and black dress shoes (so she looked kind of like a schoolgirl too).

Caitlyn dressed in the same attire she had the night before, she always kept two matching outfits with a blue plaid skirt, she also added a blue plaid tie, and her green baseball cap backward on her head.

"Hey guys, you feel like going to a Blues bar?" asked Caitlyn, enthusiastically.

"Well, it ain't Country…but hey, I'm open to good music," Shea said.

"Sure. Sounds like fun. Kind of a Ladies-Night-Out," Sharra replied.

"Actually, its kind of a blind date…" Caitlyn said.

"WHAT?" they said in unison.

"Don't be alarmed, they're nice guys and I thought since we were getting together tonight, we could do something spontaneous," Caitlyn replied.

"Alright, let's go! It's only one night and if we don't like them we don't have to do it again," Sharra said.

Caitlyn grabbed her purse and keys and they headed to the parking garage. When they reached the garage, they walked over to Caitlyn's assigned parking spot.

"You kept this junker!" Shea exclaimed.

"It's not a junker! I've kept it up to date," Caitlyn replied.

They were staring at a '78 Trans Am that was custom painted dark blue and had a bald eagle with a flag grasped in its talons on the hood.

"And besides my brother gave it to me. Do you really think I'd let it go to waist?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, like your little Escort that sat rusting in your uncle's yard until your brother gave that car to you?" Shea asked.

"Just get in or we'll be late," Caitlyn groaned. They all hopped in and with a screech of rubber took off. They were out on the road for about ten minutes before they pulled up outside Joe's. The girls got out and walked toward the door, pausing when they reached it.

"Ok, Ready?" Caitlyn asked.

"YEAH!" Shea exclaimed, impulsively.

"Yep," Sharra nodded.

"Alright, Let's go!" Caitlyn said, marching through the door.

When they enter the bar Caitlyn looked around, being a Friday night Joe's was picking up pretty good. Caitlyn began her search for Duncan and company, while Shea and Sharra looked around, admiring the view.

"Over their," Caitlyn said to Shea and Sharra. Duncan and Methos didn't seem to notice they had arrived because they were still talking with the bartender. Richie however spotted them immediately and waved, he nudged Duncan in the ribs and nodded toward the girls. Duncan, Methos, and Richie made their way toward the girls.

"Aww, Man!" said Shea in a disappointed voice.

"What?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Why does everyone have to be taller than me?" Shea whined. She walked over to Richie and tugged on his sleeve. "Shrink a little!"

"Well, these are my friends. The one whining about being to short is Shea Thomas. And the silent one is Sharra Avelon," Caitlyn introduced. Both Shea and Sharra shook each of the men's hands as they were introduced.

"This way, ladies," Duncan said.

"Chivalry, I didn't know it still existed. Most men walk up to me and say 'Get coming woman'," Sharra said, smiling.

"It comes with the territory," Duncan replied.

"So do you all have a thing for tartan skirts or do just love to match?" Methos asked.

"Love plaid and matching," they said in unison.

"So what'll you three have to drink? We'll go get it," Duncan asked.

"Shirley Temple," Caitlyn said.

"Bloody Mary," said Sharra.

"Beer!" said Shea, Caitlyn and Sharra both gave disgusted looks to Shea.

"How can you drink that nasty stuff?" Caitlyn asked.

"I like it, Miss I-Think-Chocolate-Tastes-Nasty?" Shea replied.

"Not all chocolate, I like it if it has something with it. Like Hershey's with Almonds or Reese's," Caitlyn defended. At that Duncan beckoned Richie and Methos to follow him.

"So what do you think, girls?" Caitlyn asked.

"Don't know, haven't got to know them yet," Sharra replied.

"I think that if one of them starts humming or chanting the theme song to JAWS, I'm jumping out the bathroom window," Shea replied.

"Ya know my Mom always told me their were more fish in the sea, she never mentioned anything about sharks or barracudas," Sharra commented, looking toward the guys.

"Yeah, it kinda makes you wonder if they were trying to warn us about something," Shea said.

"Maybe they meant that fish are temporary and sharks are forever," Caitlyn said.

"The sharks eat the little fish and their aren't as many, maybe that's why they never mentioned them," Sharra suggested.

"I concur, the sharks are the rare ones," Caitlyn replied.

"And I concur, that they definitely eat the little fish, in comparison," Shea said, giggling.

Over at the bar the guys ordered their drinks.

"Is that the girl you met yesterday?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, she seemed to think I had a bet going with Mac and Adam, that's why she walked over to the table with me," Richie replied.

"Find out anything interesting yet?" Joe asked.

"No. But we hope to," Duncan replied. And turned away from the bar making his way back to the table with Richie and Methos in tow.

"Insert maniacal laughter here! Muahahahaha!" Shea laughed. Caitlyn leaned away from her and looked at her like she was strange.

"No. Shea, you don't understand, the velociraptor has a resonating chamber in its skull that they used for communicating," Sharra was saying when Richie, Duncan and Methos came back to the table.

"Still the only communication I'd need is the huge claw on their feet," Shea said. "It means: RUN, the monsters after us!"

"Did we miss anything?" Methos asked as he handed Sharra her drink.

"No, we were just discussing Sharra's profession. Her bony friends have been talking to her again," Shea replied, scholarly. "They told her they have a resonating chamber."

"I have proof! We made a prototype of it, and it makes the sound that their rumored to make," Sharra defended.

"You mean that rattled breathing sound like they make on Jurassic Park?" Shea asked.

"Precisely!" Sharra replied.

"So, what is you profession?" Duncan asked.

"Well, I'm a herpetologist, I'm studying pit vipers right now," Shea replied.

"I'm a paleontologist, and I'm trying to prove to _some people_ that raptors had an advanced communications system," Sharra replied, glaring at Shea.

"And I, as you already know, give speeches at the college, plus I raise thoroughbreds," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, D'Arcy's Pride is in line for the Triple Crown," Shea announced.

"Yes, and then on the side I star in an occasional amateur film," Caitlyn added.

"What's that last one you did?" Sharra asked, before any of the guys could ask the names of the ones she'd starred in.

"The Bloodlines of Ireland, where I was cast as the Eagle Princess…" Caitlyn said, but was interrupted.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't the little Dark Horse-whore. I see you haven't introduced these gentlemen to some _real_ women," Said a young woman, about the same age as the girls. She was wearing a short shirt that only covered her chest area and showed a lot of cleavage, a mini-skirt that just barely covered her rear, fishnet panty hose, knee high stiletto heels, and it looked like she'd lathered lipstick on her lips.

Shea was about to stand, when Caitlyn placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and forced her to sit back down.

"Well, it depends on your definition of a _real_ woman, because the last time I checked a _real_ woman was someone actually _worked_ for a living and who didn't go out and spend every last penny they earned on clothes that made them look like a _whore_," Caitlyn said, sweetly.

"Notice the emphasis on the word whore," Sharra said.

"Better watch what you say to me…" she started.

"Or what you'll, sic your grandfather's lawyers on us?" Caitlyn finished.

"Yeah, because you have to hide behind your grandfather's leg like a scared little puppy instead of facing us your self," Shea said. The men just sat there watching the exchange, Methos was starting to look like he was enjoying it. The girl let out an angry huff and stormed off.

" The key with that girl is never let her have the last word, it just pisses her off," Caitlyn said.

"Well girls, I have to go. I have to get up early to turn in my report. Nice meeting you guys," Shea said checking her watch and then holding out her hand to each of the guys and shaking theirs.

"Wait beforewe go, whose house are we meeting at Friday night?" Sharra asked.

"How about Mac's?" Richie suggested.

"Hold on! I know what your trying and it ain't gonna work, you don't take a girl home until the third date!" Shea said to him.

"Well, technically it will be for me," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah and besides who says we have to play by the rules," Sharra said with an impish smile.

"Ok, I concur," Shea gave in.

"So, what do you say Mac?" Richie smiled.

"I don't mind," Duncan replied.

"Ok, we'll meet here first at five and you can come pick us up," Caitlyn said as both her and Sharra got up to leave. They waved and made their way to their car.


End file.
